Spider-Man Suit (Earth-981)
History The costume of Spider-Man is a set of red and blue tights worn by the superhero to hide his identity while providing maximum movement. Wrestling Suit Shortly after gaining his spider like superpowers, (due to being bitten by a genetically altered "super" spider), Peter originally wore a wrestling suit in order to gain money to help Aunt May and Uncle Ben pay back their expenses due to the Thompsons. The wrestling suit was seen with a blue cut out hoodie with a giant spider logo sprayed on at the center and a red long sleeve shirt under it, red balaclava, red pants, red shoes, red and black gloves with a webbing design on the red portion of the gloves. After the death of his wise uncle, Ben Parker Peter decided to use his powers to fight crime while still wearing his wrestling suit at the time. Spider-Man Suit He abandoned his wrestling suit and wore instead a skin tight red and blue suit after Gwen suggested that Peter designed a new suit that would make more of an impact in the photos that Peter agreed to take of Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle. It has a web pattern on the red portions of the suit starting from the mask, eye lenses on the mask and two spiders on the front and back, each with different designs and colors, His webshooters are on the outside of his suit and the gloves have a mix of red and blue on them. The costume was damaged many times during his battles with various supervillains including Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Electro, and many others. Capabilities * Identity Concealment: '''Peter uses a red face mask to conceal his identity and to keep his friends and family safe from harm. The eyes on the mask can move when Peter expresses his emotions under the mask. * '''Mechanical Web-Shooters: Peter created twin devices that he could strap to his wrists that were capable of shooting a special web fluid at high pressure and speed. This mechanism ejects an advanced adhesive, releasing web-fluid in a variety of configurations, including a single rope-like strand to swing from, a net to bind enemies, and a simple glob to foul machinery or blind an opponent. The device has an LED light that lights up whenever Peter shoots his webs.The LED lights on occasion would flash different colors of light depending on how much web fluid he has left in his cartridges, if they flash Green, that means his web cartridges are full, if they flash the color yellow, it means his cartridges are half empty, if they flash the color Red however, that'll mean Spider-Man used up all of his web fluid and won't be able to shoot out anymore webbing unless he reloads his webshooters. Designs * The suit is his classic comic book suit, but with a few changes; The costume is more of a modernized version of the original classic suit with more of the color blue then red. His webshooters are on the outside of his suit and the gloves have a mix of red and blue on them and the palms are blue that had red segmented on them. Each glove also has a blue stripe running through them on the forearm. From the waist on his back is a red belt that on the front have two points pointing down on his hips. The eye pieces on the mask are much larger to give him more of a bug-like appearance and has plastic lenses with a chrome covering that allow Peter to see out, without letting others see in. The lenses also change shape and size due to him changing his facial features and expressions. They also protect Peter's eyes from dust particles and the glare of the sun while he is swinging through the city. And the webbing on the suit is coded with reflective silver and its laced in instead of being raised. The spider on the chest has been enlarged and a large red spider can be seen on the back with a different design. On the foot part of the boots are red and silver track shoes. Trivia * The design of this suit was based on The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) suit, which inspired much of the design of the series. This suit also has mixed elements from many other Spider-Man suits in other media as well. See Also * Appearances of Spider-Man Suit (Earth-981) Discover and Discuss * Search News for: Spider-Man · Peter Parker (Earth-981) Links and References * None. Category:Earth-981 Category:Items Category:Spider-Man